


Stella

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [81]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Gwaine's having a rough time lately.Prompt: Love Will Find A Way
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Stella

It was a rare thing that could send Gwaine into a slump. 

His devil-may-care attitudes towards everything in life has served him well.

Until now.

He had made himself at home on Merlin’s sofa, binge-watching Bake Off and drinking cases of Stella (according to him, the only beer he deserves under the current circumstances).

“It’s been two weeks,” Arthur whispered to Merlin as he stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Gwaine cry over a disastrous show stopper while Paul Hollywood gave his criticisms on the tv.

Merlin shrugged as he pierced the film on three vindaloos from Sainsbury’s and popped them in the microwave. “He won’t tell me anything. Just starts quoting Neruda and mixing in Palahniuk lines. I think he has a broken heart.”

“But you’re not sure.”

“Not everyone mourns the FA cup like you.”

“I maintain the ref was on the take.”

“How dare you, Prue!” Gwaine shouted at the tv. “Her pies were inventive and delicious!”

Merlin and Arthur leaned out the kitchen door and winced.

“He needs to go home,” hissed Arthur.

“He can’t be alone,” Merlin went to watch the microwave. “He’s a danger to himself.”

“I’m about to be a danger to him. Since he’s moved in, I can’t even hold your hand without him giving me death glares.”

“Look, I’ll get some food in him and then get him to talk.” Merlin leaned in and gave Arthur a kiss that did very little to mollify his mood. Arthur pulled Merlin towards him with a quick glance at the microwave timer and proceeded to make out with him against the kitchen counter.

“What’s the fucking point!” Gwainebanged into the kitchen, startling the couple and yanked open the fridge to grab another beer. With a loud burp, he cracked the can open and took a long draught before the microwave pinged, grabbing his attention. “Vindaloo?”

Merlin nodded as he stepped away from Arthur and opened the microwave door to remove the steaming meals. “Yes. It’s your favourite. Now, have a seat.” 

Gwaine swayed slightly where he stood for a moment before slumping into a chair at the kitchen table. He took the fork that Merlin offered him and after peeling the film off the container, prodded at the food.

“Cumin Seed always made the best vindaloo. We went there all the time.” Gwaine kept his eyes on his food. “Thursdays was curry and comedy night, you know? Quick meal at Cumin and then off to Soho for a gig. She liked the women comics best. You know the ones that talk about their periods and take the piss out of the patriarchy. She had such a great laugh.”

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look and quietly slipped into the other chairs at the table.

“It was great. Life was...great. You know? But I should have known. It never lasts for ol’ Gwaine. Can’t have everything, you greedy fecker. So it happened. Bernard happened. Because Bernard had a five-year plan. Bernard was on the fast track at work. Bernard likes culture.”

“Bernard sounds like a twat,” whispered Arthur.

Gwaine sat up and smacked his hand on the tabletop. “Fucking right, mate. Bernard is a twat with strong Tory leanings and a bumbling Boris Johnson way of talking. But that’s what she wants, innit?” He slumped back in his seat, pushing the vindaloo aside and taking another sip of beer. This resulted in another tonsil rattling burp.

“I’m sure she’ll regret it in five years,” Merlin reached out and took Gwaine’s hand. “If she chose that toff over you, she wasn’t worth it.”

Gwaine reared back. “But she was! She was the L’Oreal girl of my dreams. Worth everything!”

“Win her back?” Arthur was a problem solver, after all.

“How? Hold a boombox up under her window?”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Has that actually worked outside of a movie?”

“There hasn’t been a formal study with stats, but I’m a fan of hope.”

“Oh, wait!” Gwaine emptied his beer and threw it at the rubbish bin He missed. “I can do like that fella in that movie with the kissing and the Christmas and stuff. You know? The band at the wedding?”

“Love, Actually?” Merlin guessed.

“Yeah. Like get myself them poster boards and charm her back.” 

“I like that idea. You should do it. Immediately.” Arthur was such a supportive friend. 

“Maybe in the morning, when you’re a little more sober,” Merlin reasoned, ignoring the glare Arthur gave him. “I’ll go with you. We’ll set it all up.”

Gwaine began to cry. Nothing loud or obnoxious just tears streaming down his face, into his overgrown beard. “My boys! I love you!” He put his head down on the table and after a few sobs, fell asleep.

“Love will find a way?” Arthur asked as he helped Merlin carry Gwaine to the couch.

Merlin gave him a dazzling smile “Always.”

  
  



End file.
